Theme Song Gone Wrong
by CrazyInSye
Summary: It's the worst take of the theme song ever! Who knew that because one person, who wasn't even in the title sequence, could make such a big impact on the show! WARNING crazy misfortune and near death expirence. first A! story so bare with me Newly edited!


A/N: **Ok, This is my first Animaniacs fanfic, and it's also my first one-shot, but I'm fairly new sOoOo it doesn't really matter.**

**But anyway. This is a story about the worst take of the theme song the Warners, and the whole cast, has ever done. (I thought of it once when i was watching the DVD)**

**Oh yeah don't mind the beginning, it's mostly jus the explanation to why all the stuff is happening. **

**ENJOY!! **

**By the way i don't own Animaniacs, Steven Spielberg does...or...did...but yah...he's one LUCKY GUY!**

* * *

The director comes in the screen yelling, "Ok, time to shoot the theme song guys! Get in your places people! Places please people!"

As The Warners walk by to get in the tower for the opening shot, the director stops them. "Hey guys, I've got bad news," he started to say as the siblings exchanged glances, "You know the prop manager, Dane Marshall?" The trio nods their heads. "Well, he's out sick today, and we couldn't get a replacement…something about it being too dangerous," he shrugged, "but I'm just letting you know. Some things might go a little wrong, you never know. Oh uh, and could you tell the rest of the cast, that'd be grrrreat."

"Ok." the three chorused, and then turned to the crowd of chattering toons. Wakko took out a whistle from behind his back and blew it forcefully, silencing everyone who heard.

"Thank you Wakko," Yakko said and his brother nodded. "Friends, cartoons, fellow actors of this show," he started like a speech, "Ehhhhhh- we've got a little problem."

"Vhat iz it Yakko?" asked Dr. Scratchensniff.

"The prop guy's out sick." He answered.

The whole room said 'awww', and Skippy asked, "So what does that mean?"

"It means we have no idea what stuff may break, hold together, or attack us." Dot said with an eerie sense of cute happiness.

Everyone started to mumble about not doing the scenes and waiting, and that it was going be dangerous, but then the director brought them all out of their thoughts with a loud, "WE START IN 15 SECONDS!!" and everyone rushed to their places.

As the Warners climbed into the tower, and the camera got ready to roll, Wakko said, "I'm worried, Yakko." "Me, too" Dot chimed in after him. "Oh don't worry," Yakko reassured his siblings, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"ACTION!!" the director shouted.

And with that the music stared up and the camera zoomed in on the water tower.

_**The SONG**_

The Warners popped out of the big WB door, singing, "_**It's time for An-i-man-i-acs!**_" Then they jumped down and started to do their bounces.

"_**And we're zany to the max**__"  
_But Wakko just jumped in place instead of doing his regular splits in the air, Yakko hit the ground with his butt a little too hard, and Dot messed up her cartwheel and fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" Dot and Yakko said together, as Wakko giggled. They shot him a death look and went on to the next scene.

They see Scratchy strapped to the chair and sing

"_**So just sit back and relax**_"

Yakko pulls the lever once, and Wakko & Dot commence their foot tickling. _  
_"_**You'll laugh till you…**_"

They stopped singing. Yakko had pulled the lever a second time to send the Scratchy through the floor, but nothing happened.

"Umm…collapse?" Yakko finished.

"Vhat happened? Vhy did I not go boom down through the floorboards, yah?" Dr. Scratchensniff questioned.

"I don't know. It worked just fine yesterday." Yakko pondered.

"Try it again," Wakko said, "except pull harder!" he spoke his after-thought.

"Worth a shot" Yakko shrugged and then pulled on the lever with all his might. It broke right in his hand.

"Ooh, das not good." Scratchy murmured.

"Iiiii knew it." Dot crossed her arms and said.

"No, no. I can fix it!" Yakko tried to defend himself. He got some Scotch tape from in his pants and 'fixed' the leaver. "See, good as new!"

"Try it again." Wakko urged. _  
_

"Ehhhhhhh- ok." Yakko pulled the lever again, and the whole set collapsed through the floor.

Then the Warners appeared in the Animaniacs logo, their fur a little mussed.

"_**We're An-i-man-i-acs!**_"_  
_

Yakko and Wakko walk out together; their furs still messed up, and sing:_  
_"_**Come join the Warner brothers**_"

Dot jumps out from the other side of the screen, her fur the same way, singing

"_**And the Warner sister—**_"

She jumps from one foot to the other, steeping on both of her brother's feet in the process.

"OW! Dot!" The Warner brothers piped, each holding a throbbing foot in their hands.

"Sorry" Dot apologized, covering her mouth in worry.

They shock off the pain and began to run away as Ralph the Guard chased them.

"_**Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot**_"

They run back, but when Ralph catches them in the net, the net breaks and they just look at him.

"Duhh…now what?" Ralph scratched his head and the Warners sigh.

"Next scene" Yakko says, and they are in the water tower with Ralph standing with the door open.

Yakko clears his throat 'ahem'. "Slam the door" he whispers to Ralph.

"OH! Yeah!" Ralph recalls, as the Warners sing,

"_**They lock us in the tower**_"

He slams the door, and they pop out from under his hat_  
_"_**whenever we get caught**_"

A bar on the rail bends and Ralph starts to fall. But the Warners jump off his head and onto the platform, just before he goes tumbling off of the tower. They watch as he falls,

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

"Ralfie fall down" Dot innocently remarked.

After hearing a 'THUD!', Wakko says "And go boom."

"Ooh" Yakko says, "That'll leave a mark."

Onto the next scene, and they run out of the studios singing,_  
_"_**But we break loose...**_"

Wakko appears to be losing his balance as he runs, but they sing,_  
_"_**And then vamoose...**_"

Then, Wakko falls and dives head-first into Yakko's behind, tripping Dot in the process, which causes her to crash into both her brothers, and they go tumbling off screen.

They appear on the right side of the screen looking even more ruffed up, and sing:_  
_"_**And now you know the plot**_"_  
_

They appear in the logo again, looking more ruff than before, _  
_"_**We're An-i-man-i-acs!**_"

Dot's on stage as they sing, "_**Dot is cute**_"but when she puts her foot down, it goes through the stage and her foot gets stuck. _  
_

Yakko is chatting up the cow guy (what and who ever he is), as they sing "_**and Yakko yaks**_". While he's laughing at him though, his chair falls back and he hits the floor.

_**  
**_They sing, "_**Wakko packs away the snacks**_" But the truck puts the food up too high and it all falls on Wakko, burring him.

_**  
**_"_**While Bill Clinton plays the sax**_", sings the Warners 3, then they appear in Clinton's Saxophone and from behind him, and sing _**  
**_"_**We're An-i-man-i-acs!**_"

Clinton can't take the weight though and he tips over the edge of the little stage, bringing Yakko and Wakko, in the sax, with him, as Dot jumps off his back and stares down to where they fell. _**  
**_

Then Yakko's using people's heads as a xylophone, but accidentally hits himself in the face wit one of the sticks.

_**  
**_"_**Meet Pinky and the Brain, Who want to rule the universe**_"

Their scene goes the way it's supposed to. The magnet turns on and they are crushed by the planet Saturn. Then Yakko appears, with a black eye, and says, "Hey, what'd you expect?"

The Goodfeathers are perched on the phone line; and Squit hugs Bobby & Pesto as the Warners sing:

"_**Goodfeathers flock together**_"

Then Slappy appears on the phone line and is swinging her purse. "_**Slappy wacks 'em with her purse**_" She's about to hit them, but before she can, the cable they're standing on breaks and they all fall down. _**  
**_

Warners sing,"_**Buttons chases Mindy**_", and Buttons is chasing Mindy, who stops running on the beam, a few feet in front of him, and looks like she's losing her balance. _**  
**_"_**While Rita sings a verse**_"

Rita appears, on Runts head, and is singing, when Mindy begins to fall and Buttons dives for her, crashing into Rita and Runt as a result. _**  
**_

The writers are shown, but don't look crazy with the coils coming out of their heads. They're actually writing, as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot sing, "_**The writers… flipped?**_"

Then the Warners walk into the office, and Yakko says, "Ehhhh- what gives? Why are you guys in here…writing?" he gave a shudder with that last word.

Then the woman writer answered, "The prop guy, Dane, didn't stop by to give us the coils, so we got bored and…actually got some work done for a change."

"Yes," the male writer, who looks oddly like Shakespeare, added, "besides, I didn't like wearing those ridiculous coils on my head anyway. They were completely humiliating! And the faces we had to make? UGH, they were dreadful!"

"I kinda liked your funny faces, you looked craaaaazy!" she rotated her finger near her head, and crossed her eyes for emphasis, Wakko mimicked her actions.

"Ok look. All I know is that we need writer's that flipped, and we need them now. Not now, but Right Now!" Yakko pointed his finger at the writers and stomped his foot on the ground, which cracked.

Dot got close to the woman writer, who looked at her, and she whispered, "You might wanna do what he says, my brother gets pretty aggressive when it come to authority." Then the woman looked back at Yakko, and he was dressed up like Fidel Castro, with a whip in his hand, grinding his teeth.

The woman gasped, and quickly stuttered, "O..Ok! W..We'll throw the scripts away!" she got on her knees and begged, "Just please don't whip me! Please Yakko!"

Yakko looked at the camera, waged his brow, raised his hand, with a tattered glove and said, "Goodnight everybody!" after he blew a kiss to the camera.

Dot took the script the writers were working on and held it out to Yakko, who, back in his normal clothes (which were also torn) said, "Ok, to the next scene, sibs!"

Now that they had the confiscated script, they could finally feed it to Wakko as they sang, _**  
**_"_**We have no script**_"

But it seems that, for the first time in his life, Wakko couldn't keep the script down, and he began to choke!

"Oh my God!" cried Dot to her brother, "Wakko no!" As Dot screamed in terror, Yakko lunged to his brother's aid and began to do the Heimlich Maneuver. Wakko, who was thrashing about barely getting the words, "I'm choking, I'm choking!" out of his mouth due to the stack of paper stuck in this throat, then spit it out with a loud belch, that threw him and his older brother out of the screen and then back into it again from the other side. The script landed in the wastebasket Wakko had been in.

Panting, and hunched over, Yakko was fazed. Dot trembling at what just happened ran to Wakko and hugged him. And Wakko, panting, sweating, and hugging Dot back, managed to choke out, "Bad writing."

Yakko and Dot looked at him, half surprised he just make a joke about himself almost dying, and half wanting to laugh at the rightly timed joke. But both didn't have the chance to say anything to this as Wakko added quickly, "Yakko I don't want to finish the song. I almost died!"

Dot piped in with an equally quick, "Yes! Let's not finish! Quick, let's get outta here! Spielberg will forgive us!"

Dot and Wakko both spun their legs, about to make a speedy toon getaway, but Yakko grabbed them and said, "No! Come on, I know this song's been going on for a really long time now, and I know that Wakko just chocked on some bad writing back there, and I don't know why the camera's still rolling," They looked at the camera annoyed, and Yakko glared in the direction the director must have been. "But we've only got one more verse to go, and then we're done so…. let's take one for the team and finish our theme song!"

"Yeah!" newly motivated Wakko and Dot jumped up in hesitant glee.

They picked up at where they left off the song and sang,_**  
**_"_**Why bother to rehearse!**_"

Then everyone is shown, the Skippy and Slappy, Pinky & the Brain, the Good feathers, Mindy & Buttons, Rita & Runt , and the Warners, all marching to the side, with the green spotlight on them as they sing, _**  
**_"_**We're An-i-man-i-acs!**_"

Then they all take out their contracts and sing:_**  
**_"_**We have pay or play contracts!**_"

But Skippy trips on a banana peel and sends everyone into a domino-like falling frenzy. Slappy trips on Skippy, but somehow falls backwards, and hit's Dot, who stumbles onto Wakko, and Wakko falls on Yakko, and they fall on the floor. Then Buttons trips on Yakko and heads face first, Mindy, who was still on his back, was fine, as always. But Runt trips on Buttons tail and falls, hurling Rita straight toward Pinky, who gets scratched by her claw as she flies by, and freaks out, bumping Pesto in his hysteria.

Pesto thinks it was Brain who bumped him and says, "Did you bump me? Did you BUMP me?"

Brain answers, "No, it was my dim-witted colleague, Pinky."

But Pesto doesn't listen and says, "You bumped me, what am I, an electric car you find at a carnival with rubber sides, for you to bash against for your enjoyment?!"

"No, I didn't even cause you any harm. Pinky was the one, it was him!" Brain tried to convince him.

"Alright," Pesto turned away, but then turned back around and screamed, "THAT'S IT!!" then he attacked Brain, hitting Bobby my mistake. Bobby said, "Aye, what are ya some kinda maniacs?" and he jumped into the fight cloud. Squirt also got pulled into the fight cloud, against his will.

And all that was left of the marching toons with contracts were Pinky, who was running around frantically screaming, "Cat scratch, Cat scratch!" and Mindy who was laughing at him and clapping saying, "Silly mousey!"

The next scene Yakko, Wakko, and Dot put their heads side by side, looking torn, tattered, like they've come back from a war, and sing:_**  
**_"_**We're zany to the max**_"

Then they appear in front of the whole cast. Wakko holds Yakko's pants open, as Dot stand on his head and throws meat in them, while singing:_**  
**_"_**There's baloney in our slacks**_"

But just as Dot throws the bologna, Yakko sees it and yells, "NO!"

The bologna was rotten, moldy, and it smelled!! But it was too late. By the time his siblings realized it, the putrid meat was already down his pants (Goodnight everybody!). Yakko's eyes swelled up and his lip quivered, as the fumes from his pants wafted into his red nose.

"D-eeee-sgusting!" Dot said looking at her brother, next to Wakko who giggled a little.

"Let's just get this over with" Yakko moaned, preparing for the last scenes.

The whole cast, who had been snickering in the background until they got up close to Yakko, then sang: _**  
**_"_**We're An-i-man-y, totally insane-y**_"

Then Plots, Rita & Runt, Skippy, Wakko, and Hello Nurse passed out from being to close to Yakko's fumes.

Dot appears shaking her head, and waving her arms in front of her and sings, "_**Never a-gain-y**_"

Yakko sings putting a clothes pin on his nose, and looking down his pants, "_**Rotten bal-any**_"

_**  
**_And then, Wakko lifts off of the floor, and sings, "_**Internal injure-any**_" holding his throat

Then all three look from left to right and sing, "_**Where's the prop guy Dane-y?**_"_**  
**_

Back in the logo, one last time.

Yakko has a black eye, his gloves are torn, one of his ears is bent weird, his belt is hardly on, and there are Green fumes coming from his pants.

Wakko's throat is a little swollen, his hat's ripped, his gloves are torn too, and his shirt is missing a sleeve.

And Dot's flower scrunchie is missing petals, there's a purple-ish bruise on her cheek, her gloves, torn, and her skirt is dirty and tattered on the bottom.

But they're smiling really big because it's all over.

So they sing:

"_**An-i-man-i-acs!! Those are the facts!**_"

And they lean on their sides of the logo, in their original ending poses.

But, unfortunately, the shield logo starts to rock back and forth.

The Warners look around them. Wakko makes a whimpering noise, Dot starts to whine and cry, saying "Why us!" in-between sobs, and Yakko rolls his eyes and says, "Oh Dag gam it!

Then the logo falls leaving just a blue space and some spotlights, as it took the Warners down with it. And while out of sight, as the camera's only on the blue screen, the Warners moan in pain.

"OooOooOooh my head", Yakko mutters

Dot whines, "Ooh! My side"

And Wakko complains, "My lumbago"

_**END SONG**_

"Annnnnnnnd CUT!!" yells the director. "That's a wrap!" He turns to the screen and whispers, "This'll be great for the bloopers video."

Then the screen irises out to black, as the director snickers with delight at the havoc he's caused.

* * *

A/n: **Man that is one messed up director...no offence to the real director because i didn't feel like looking in the credits to find his real name, plus i needed his name to end in something i could put -any on the end of. lol**

**By the way, if anyone's wondering what Yakko said at the end, when they were falling in the logo, it's 'Dag Gam it!" it's kinda like the non-curse version of Gadammit. And it's from Tiny Toons! Foulmouth's fav. word (he was Rob Paulson too!) just a fun fact i felt like adding**


End file.
